


Not What It Seems

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Nightmares, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: He can't lose him.





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode where Rick brings the gun back to school and Spinner meets Jay and Alex in the hallway and Jay says, "I thought that was you, Spin." when they learn someone has been shot.

It always starts out the same. They're in the bathroom, talking about the prank and blaming Jimmy, knowing Rick is in one of the bathroom stall. They walk out laughing and congratulating each other on a job well done. This is when it changes.

Jay is at his locker, watching what happens, unable to move or say anything. He can only watch as Rick pulls the gun out of his backpack and aims it at Spinner. Spinner's eyes widen, looking shocked. He protests, tell Rick he's sorry, it was just a harmless joke, he didn't mean it really.

Rick doesn't listen. He closes his eyes as Spinner turns to run away and fires. The bullet finds its' mark. Only Spinner isn't paralyzed like Jimmy.

He's dead.

Jay sits bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat drenching him. He looks around his bedroom frantically telling himself it was just a nightmare, Spinner's fine. He looks over at the other side of the bed and sees for himself that the other teen is okay. He watches Spinner's chest rise and fall with every breath he takes and he knows it was all just a nightmare, but that doesn't stop the fear from creeping up in his heart, wrapping around his throat and making him panic.

He touches the warm skin of Spinner's neck and feels his pulse underneath his fingers, reassuring himself that he's okay.

It's only a nightmare, but it's the scariest thing Jay can ever think of.


End file.
